


Confession

by KujoKasuza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Instagram, M/M, Or that's what I have as headcanon, Viktor can't cook and do laundry, Yuuri is good with house chores since his family runs an onsen, attempted humor, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujoKasuza/pseuds/KujoKasuza
Summary: After Grand Prix Final, Katsuki Yuuri decided to move in with Viktor in St. Petersburg, training under Yakov Feltsman and Viktor Nikiforov himself. He went to Hasetsu first to get his parents’ permission and picked Makkachin up. They stayed for new year there before going to St. Petersburg.Upon setting his foot on Viktor’s fancy apartment, just in the doorway, Viktor turned to him, looking all serious, and said, “I have a confession to make.”Yuuri knitted his eyebrows in confusion.Then Viktor grabbed his shoulders with both of his hand and said, still with his serious expression, “I can’t cook and do laundry.”And Yuuri seemed to reevaluate all of his life choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SHOW OKAY!!! WHO DON'T?? I CRY WHEN THEY PAIR SKATED!! They're..they're just so in love with each other omg. I want someone who looks at me like Viktor and Yuuri look at each other. Funny, because when I started the show what I'm thinking was, "Oh, Viktor was cool and handsome and Yuuri is totally his boyfriend and it's about ice skating! I like ice skating!" then BAM, I'm commited af. I remembered when the 10th eps came out, I was still in university for final test. I don't open any social media so I wouldn't be spoilered but no, my best friend spoilered me when I opened my phone after the test. When she informed me about the ring, I bidded my friends goodbye and went home immediately to see the freaking rings with my own eyes. I'm hopping along the road to the bus stop omg.
> 
> Ok, leave my rant. Tbh, I feel like I don't even need to write a fic about them but wrong.. this idea stuck in my head at night when I wanted to sleep. Like I'm allowed to sleep after putting notes about this fic's draft on my phone. Btw, it's just my headcanon. Not the real one.
> 
> Enjoy the little story from me for this fandom. I totally fall for this show, damn.

After Grand Prix Final, Katsuki Yuuri decided to move in with Viktor in St. Petersburg, training under Yakov Feltsman and Viktor Nikiforov himself. He went to Hasetsu first to get his parents’ permission and picked Makkachin up. They stayed for new year there before going to St. Petersburg.

Upon setting his foot on Viktor’s fancy apartment, just in the doorway, Viktor turned to him, looking all serious, and said, “I have a confession to make.”

Yuuri knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

Then Viktor grabbed his shoulders with both of his hand and said, still with his serious expression, “I can’t cook and do laundry.”

And Yuuri seemed to reevaluate all of his life choices.

Maybe it’s because of the jet-lag, but he felt he couldn’t deal with anything right now so he asked Viktor to show him the bedroom first.

Realizing that Yuuri couldn’t register his words properly, Viktor looked at Makkachin who was already settled in his own bed near the television. Exactly the same spot where he left it before flying to Hasetsu around months ago.

“Viktor?” Yuuri tilted his head when the Russian didn’t respond him.

“Ah!” Viktor put his smile and directed Yuuri to his bedroom. They had talked about Viktor having only one big bedroom availabe since the other bedroom was used as his closet so Yuuri would sleep in his bedroom and the other man didn’t mind it.

When Viktor opened the spacious bedroom, Yuuri immediately removed his shoes, socks, and jaacket then plopped down to the king sized bed and drifted away to sleep. Viktor wanted to point out that the comforter hadn’t been changed since his departure months ago but seeing Yuuri sleeping face, he didn’t have a heart to disturb the Sleeping Beauty.

***

One hour later, Yuuri woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. The bedroom was so big with white ceiling. He sat up and searched for his glasses before seeing a beautiful scenery of sunset at his right side because there’s a balcony. He rubbed his eyes and everything finally registered to his head. His moving to Viktor’s apartment and Viktor’s confession.

Sighing he got down from the comfortable bed and went out.

There, in the living room, was Viktor and Makkachin watching television. He didn’t understand a single word since it’s in  Russian.

“Viktor, where’s the bathroom?”

Viktor turned to see him and flashed a smile, “Just down the hallway.”

Yuuri nodded and went to the bathroom to wash his face and shivered. He forgot it’s still winter.

When he arrived at the living room again, the television was turned off and there’s two cups of coffee, he could smell it, in the coffee table. Yuuri approached the man and sat beside him, taking the hot coffee and drank it a little. Viktor just kept silent while nursing his cup.

“So you can’t cook and do laundry, huh?” Yuuri asked. His glasses was foggy because of the hot liquid so Viktor couldn’t really guess what Yuuri was thinking.

“Yes..” Viktor stretched his words. Then he added, “but I can sweep and mop the floor.” Just like a kid who’s trying to convince their parents.

“It’s alright.” Instead of tired sigh, Yuuri smiled. Viktor blinked twice at the smiling man. He’s really beautiful and for some reason Viktor was ready to cry.

“Thank you, Yuuri!” Viktor put his cup down and hugged Yuuri.

“Viktor, the coffee!!” Yuuri yelped as he balanced the hot coffee in his hands. He smiled fondly.

That night, they had Chinese takeout since the fridge and pantry were literally empty. Yuuri also realized there’s a list of delivery numbers tapped on the fridge and the first thing that he thought was, “How the hell this man survive?”

***

The next day, both Viktor and Yuuri cleaned the apartment after being neglected for so long. Viktor was scrubbing the bathroom’s floor while Yuuri cleaned the kitchen. The Japanese noticed that the equipment was complete but rarely used. The only obvious things that being used regularly were the coffee maker, cups, plates, and some eating utensils.

Yuuri took all of those equipment out and cleaned everything. Makkachin was near him the whole time. He also cleaned the fridge. He’s not surprised that the fridge was empty. There’s only a stale carton of milk. He threw it away after emptying the contents.

Lunch came and since there’s no ingredients to cook, they settled on takeaway again. This time it’s pizza. After that they continued their works in cleaning the house. True to his words, Viktor was really good at sweeping and mopping. The floor was spotless and felt nice under his feet.

They finished around two o’clock. They plopped on the sofa together. The cool wind blew into the apartment and made the air fresh. Makkachin jumped into the sofa too. Viktor laughed and scratched the dog’s ear while Yuuri just smiled.

“Viktor, where can we buy groceries?” Yuuri asked.

“Just down the street, there’s supermarket there. Do you want to go?” Viktor asked back.

“Yes..” The Japanese man said then he added uncertainly, “Hopefully today.”

“Today then!” At the same time Viktor said that, the bell rang. Viktor leaped from the sofa and opened the door. There’s a big box delivered to him. The box was filled with cyrillic but Yuuri knew it’s a washing machine because there’s a washing machine picture on it.

Now that Yuuri thought about it, Viktor didn’t have washing machine. He realized that Viktor must be a regular customer in a laundry. He chatted with Phichit while Viktor placed that washing machine somewhere in his apartment. Phichit cackled (or that’s what Yuuri imagined) when he told him that and the Thai man replied ‘rich people’ with laughing emoji.

The delivery man excused himself after doing his job and Yuuri stalked to where Viktor was. It’s a room near the terrace; not that big but enough to hang clothes. Yuuri wondered how much the rent of this apartment was. Like it’s really spacious and had terrace. He quoted an anime that he watched as a kid with Yuuko and Mari, “Damn, rich people.”

He, himself, was not poor but compared to Viktor of course it’s different, right?

“Well, Yuuri, we can turn this room to be the laundry room.” Viktor smiled with his heart shaped mouth when Yuuri entered the room.

“Yes.” Yuuri smiled exasperatedly at Viktor, “But we need baskets and iron plus the ironing table.”

“Okay.” Viktor gave him a thumb up. Makkachin looked at the new electronic device with Yuuri. He thanked that it’s in English.

“How about the hanger for wet clothes?”

“The drying racks?” Yuuri turned to see Viktor and smiled mischievously, “We don’t need them. Just use some ropes and it’s done.”

Viktor blinked twice before a lamp appeared in his head, “Oh, just like my mother do.”

***

The next hour, they find themselves in the supermarket. Makkachin was left at home with a bowl of foods in case they got too late. Yuuri noticed the apartment’s surrounding was quite complete. There’s supermarket and laundry nearby. Again he wondered about the rent.

They browsed the supermarket from the front to the back. Taking necessary things, some low-fat snacks, and dog foods then moved to search for baskets and ironing equipment. It’s like the Walmart of America, Yuuri pointed out.

They spent three hours there with a lot of shopping bags to carry back. Once at home, Yuuri put all the things in the place while Viktor placed the ironing equipment along with the baskets in the laundry room. They chose to eat takeout again since it’s too late to cook and Yuuri was too lazy and tired.

 **Phichit** It’s like Detroit all over again lmao except everything is there already and you just need to add things

 **Katsuki Yuuri** You’re right..

They fell into comfortable chat before retiring to sleep.

***

Later that night, Viktor posted a picture of his new laundry room on his instagram.

_[image attached]_

**v-nikiforov** I have a laundry room now ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ #LaundryRoom #MyHouse #NewWashingMachine

 **christophe-gc** you don’t before? :/

 **yuri-plisetsky** oh please, Viktor can’t cook and do his laundry

 **phichit+chu** ooohh that’s the new washing machine that Yuuri mentioned before *0*

 **christophe-gc** @ _yuri-plisetsky_ really? I’m surprised

 **mila_babicheva** Viktor always eats lunch and dinner at the dorm’s cafeteria. For breakfast, I don’t know. At least he survived :D

 **georgi.popovich** Viktor, do you remember when you set the kitchen on fire back in training camp long time ago?

 **phichit+chu** _@georgi.popovich_ DETAILS PLEASE

 **christophe-gc** now I’m curious

 **yuri-plisetsky** really? He did? Omg

 **v-nikiforov** it’s a long time ago, okay? Now shoo all of you

 **yuri-plisetsky** omg it’s true. Details on monday, georgi

***

Sunday came and Viktor was awaken by the smell of food. His stomach growled at the smell. Viktor buried his face in the pillow and felt the bed was bigger than last night. He peeked on his side and found no Yuuri. It must be Yuuri who’s cooking.

Makkachin barked happily outside and it forced Viktor to sit up. He walked to the kitchen and found Yuuri busying himself in the kitchen. He never saw someone so actively in his kitchen except for his mother if she visited. Somehow it warmed his heart to know someone was living with him and that person was making breakfast.

“Viktor, you’re awake.” It’s not a question, Viktor knew.

“I smell food and I’m awake.” He smiled like someone who just woke up. To be honest, he rarely woke up on Sunday morning since the restaurant nearby began a little bit late than weekdays.

“Well, you can brush your teeth before eating.” Yuuri motioned for Viktor to go to the bathroom with his chin.

Ten minutes later they sat on the dining table eating the breakfast. Makkachin also savoured his food under the table. It’s been a long time since he sat in his dining table to eat so he just stared at the omurice in front of him.

“Do you not like omurice?” Yuuri peered as he saw Viktor just stared at the food. Viktor had eaten it back in Japan so he thought it would be good to eat for Sunday morning.

Viktor looked up and saw Yuuri. His hair was longer and the glasses framed his concerned brown shiny eyes perfectly. Then he smiled and replied, “No, no, I like it. It’s just been a long time since someone eat with me here.”

Yuuri blinked twice before smiling then laughing until his eyes were closed. Yuuri totally had a beautiful smile. All radiant and warm. When he opened his eyes without stopped smiling, his eyes were twinkling. “Then from now on you’ll have me as your companion until you’re bored. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_.” Said Yuuri playfully and bowed a little.

Viktor understood the words since he’d heard it a lot in Japan. It meant please took care of me, Yuuri explained once.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Viktor replied and they ate their first breakfast together in Russia.

And now Viktor didn’t know how to survive without Katsuki Yuuri in his life.

***

Viktor posted a photo of Yuuri hanging the clothes. The photo showed Yuuri bended to take the newly washed clothes to hang. It seemed he didn’t realize Viktor took a photo of him.

_[image attached]_

**v-nikiforov** My wife (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) #KatsukiYuri #Clothes #WashingTime

 **yuri-plisetsky** both of you are disgusting (ಠ_ಠ)

 **christophe-gc** Viktor is not bachelor anymore

 **phichit+chu** remind me of our time back in Detroit where we’ll do laundry every three days together. Ah good ol’ days o(´∀｀*)

 **+guanghongji+** Japanese wife is dedicated, they said

 **leo-de-iglesia** when is the wedding?

 **mila_babicheva** does Yakov know you’re taking him as your wife? ( ・◇・)？

 **yuri-plisetsky** please, at this point who doesn’t know they’re together?

 **otabek-altin** congratulation

 **georgi.popovich** I’d never think that when Viktor flew to the other side of the Earth, he’ll bring a wife home. Life is full of surprise

.

.

.

.

.

─ **Bonus Scene** ─

Monday came and Yuuri began his training under Yakov and Viktor. He’s still a bit shy and tense with everyone there although they’d known Yuuri from Viktor and Yuri and the GPF. Yakov could see Yuuri was a hardworker unlike a certain top skater so he’s looking forward to coach him. Lilia was also interested when the Japanese man mentioned that he had learned ballet when he’s small.

“Now that you mention it, he has a body of a dancer.” Lilia said with her thumb and index finger under her chin. Yuri and Viktor remembered the previous previous year’s banquet. Yeah, totally, they thought.

“Damn that Minako. I could develop him as the best ballerino.” Lilia clicked her tongue.

Lunch time came and they went to the cafeteria. Yuuri gave Viktor and Yuri their lunch boxes that consisted of onigiri.

“Why do you get it too, Yurio?” Viktor asked curiously.

“I asked katsudon to make something for me too. Got a problem?” Then the ice tiger of Russia ate his lunch. Munching like the food would run away from him if he didn’t eat fast enough.

“And I think we’ll never see Viktor in the cafeteria again for dinner.” Said Mila while looking at the three top skaters in one table eating onigiri. Georgi nodded in agreement beside her.


End file.
